


Rivalry

by magikarpsan



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Requests [20]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, drabbles ~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magikarpsan/pseuds/magikarpsan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori and Nagisa have a little rivalry going on between them. Whenever their boyfriends hang out the cuteness is pumped up and Rin and Rei get put in the middle of the other's rivalry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Beta reader is the wonderful spookyfeast! GO CHECK THEM OUT

“Reiiiiiii-saaaan…” Nagisa clung to Rei’s arms and pressed himself against his boyfriend’s arm.  
“Matssuookkaaa-seeeenpaiiii!” Nitori hugged Rin from behind and rubbed his face against Rin’s back.  
“Nagisa, this is highly impractical- I can’t move my arm like this.” Rei tensed his arm and attempted to take it back from Nagisa’s grip without success.  
“Ai!” Rin attempted to shake Nitori off. “ Wait, why did you call me by my family name!? I thought we talked about this!” Rin kept his eyes on the TV in front of him while he talked.  
The two smaller boys let go of their respective boyfriends and looked at each other defiantly.  
“He’s not even your senpai,” Nitori whispered at Nagisa.  
“You don’t even call him by his name!” Nagisa whispered back.  
“Oi--” Both boys looked at Rin. “-Could you bring me some water, Ai?” Rin kept his eyes on the TV, concentrated on the swimming race that was going on.  
Nitori flashed a smile. “Of course, Rin-senpai!” He stuck out his tongue at Nagisa and quickly stood up, heading to the kitchen. When he left the room he heard Rei asking for a glass of water himself.  
Nitori and Nagisa met in the hallway.   
“Stop trying to be better than me, everyone knows you’ll never be as good as me!” Nagisa whisper-shouted at Nitori aggressively.  
“You can go ahead and keep lying to yourself, for all I care,” Nitori retorted.  
“Pft.” They left the kitchen, both grabbing a glass of water. As they returned with the glasses, Nagisa slipped a foot under Nitori, tripping him and making the smaller boy spill his water all over himself.  
“Ow, ow, ow…” Nitori took the glass from the floor. He glared back at Nagisa with hatred. Nagisa smirked.  
“You’re so clumsy, Nitori.” Nagisa sat in front of Rei and handed him the water.  
Rin walked over to Nitori and placed his hand on Nitori’s head.  
“Look at you, you’re so wet.” Rin eased off Nitori’s shirt and patted him with it.  
Nitori took the opportunity and looked at Rin with his most innocent look. “Rin-senpai…I’m really cold now…” Rin blushed, almost unable to resist the cuteness.  
“Oh…here…” Rin took off his own shirt and helped Nitori into it.  
“T-thank you senpai…” Nitori looked down and placed his eyes on Rin’s body. “But how about you?”  
Rin looked away and said softly, “I’ll be fine, but are you better now?”  
“Yeah… But I think my pants are wet as well…” Nitori patted the clothes in question.  
“We’ll just take them off. My shirt will cover you.”  
Rei groaned in the background, interrupting their moment. Nagisa was straddling Rei and whispering in his ear. Rei’s face was bright red; his hands were on Nagisa’s hips and he hung onto the boy as if his life depended on it.  
Rin looked back at Nitori and stood up. He glanced down and stuck out his hand to Nitori to help him up.  
“We’re just going to go to the bathroom….” Rin mumbled.  
Nitori and Nagisa forgot about their rivalry for some time after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Contrary to popular belief I am filling other requests...very....slowly....  
> Either way I did take a break from Serving Days and I actually have another fanfic that I've wanted to write for a while half way done.  
> I think you'll guys will like it ~


End file.
